10 June 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-06-10 ;Comments *JP mentions that daughter Flossie has just received her final exam results from Liverpool University. *Reverse Brothers track comes from a mini CD from Greece (packaged in a tin) given to Peel ahead of a One World special on Greek electronica that will follow his show that night. http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/oneworld/tracklistingarchiveshtml.shtml?20040610 *In response to an email asking whether the BBC emergency tape had ever actually kicked in during a quiet moment, mentions that this had happened a few years earlier during an appearance by Mogwai. *On Nina Nastasia’s third live session from Peel Acres (the others were on 04 July 2002 and 01 May 2003), the musicians include Kaigal-ool Khovalyg and Sayan Bapa from Huun-Huur-Tu, a band from the Russian republic of Tuva on the Mongolian border, who also perform a song of throat singing at Peel’s request. JP follows this with a demonstration of his patented fox imitation. *Near the start of the show, Peel refers to an Independent article on Nastasia's current UK tour. *The Ray Charles track played as a tribute to the singer who had died earlier that day. Peel says Charles' contribution to the Blues Brothers movie is one of his favourite moments in any film that’s ever been made. *A short clip of this show was rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 on 2010-12-30, as part of The Sound Of The 00s With Marc Riley. Tracks are marked π on the tracklisting below. Other 00s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 12 May 2004 and 11 December 2003. Sessions *Nina Nastasia #5 Live from Peel Acres. Musicians include Huun-Huur-Tu. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *DJ Ham: You Ready (12" single) Next Generation *Futureheads: A to B (LP - The Futureheads) 679 *Noxagt: Naked in France (LP - The Iron Point) Load *Parasite: Strange Like A Lion (7" single) Clash *Nina Nastasia: Underground (session) π *Nina Nastasia: Lee (session) π *Part Chimp: Bring Back The Sound (7" single) Rock Action π :Starts playing Les Baxter by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Reverse Brothers: Pyramid (CD – Fresh Music) *Les Baxter: Possessions (LP - Waves in the Ether) Rev-Ola *Calyx: Fear This (12") Metalheadz *Ikara Colt: How's The World Gonna Take You Now? (LP - Modern Apprentice) Fantastic Plastic *Phillip Roebuck: Rattleback Blues (LP - One Man Band) Socialist *Nina Nastasia: How I Like A Fight (session) *Nina Nastasia: Dumb I Am (session) *Huun-Huur-Tu: Untitled throat singing (session) *DJ Marsta: Scuba (12" single) Fatale Attraction *Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra: The Hawaiian War Chant (Pig's Big 78) *Agata: Armillary Sphere (LP – Spike) Tzadik *Hertz: Tripping (EP - The Present) Primate *Written From Negative: They Dance Like That In Clubs (7") Big Scary Monsters *Sam Lightnin' Hopkins w/ Sonny Terry: Got to Move Your Baby (LP - Last Night Blues) *Someone Else & Miskate: Rip It Cookie Muenster (EP – Rip It Cookie Muenster) FoundSound/Prestige Bluesville *Nina Nastasia: We Never Talked (session) *Nina Nastasia: Take Your Time (session) *Nina Nastasia: Too Much In Between (session) *Skimmer: Medicated Follower of Fashion (LP – Still) Crackle *Ray Charles: Take These Chains From My Heart (LP - Modern Sounds In Country And Western Music Volume Two) ABC/Paramount *Oris Jay aka Darquan: Raisin Kane (CDR) white label File ;Name *(1) John Peel 2004-06-10.mp3 *(2) John_Peel_20040610.mp3 ;Length *(1) 1.59.58 *(2) 2:00:30 ;Other *(1) Many thanks to those responsible for first sharing this file *(2) Many thanks to B ;Available *(1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *(2) Peel 2004-04 *(2) mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment